vampirediariesfandomcom-20200223-history
Damon and Caroline
} |status = Exes, Frenemies/Friends, Allies |started dating = Season One |intimacy levels = Dated (while Caroline was compelled), Exes, Sexual; Friends, Frenemies, Former Allies, Former Enemies; Damon's blood is what turned her into a vampire, Caroline resents him for compelling her to date him, Damon teases her often when they do interact (which mostly annoys her), They found common ground and grew closer in friendship during Elizabeth Forbes' funeral.}} The relationship between the vampires, Damon Salvatore and Caroline Forbes has mainly been complicated throughout the series due to the fact that in Season 1 Damon had no true feelings for Caroline and used her for his own gain. In Season 2, after Caroline turns into vampire, she becomes really helpful to Damon and he becomes very nice towards her and they start working together. During Season 2, Damon was helping Caroline with her mother, Liz, trying to persuade her that Caroline is still her daughter even though she is now a vampire. Between Season 2 and 3 they became closer as friends. In Season 3, they often helped each other. However, Caroline's dislike towards Damon remained strong. During Season 4 when Elena broke up with Stefan due to her growing feelings for Damon, Caroline was totally against it and openly expressed her dislike towards their flourishing relationship. However later in Season 5 she is able to accept their love for each other and becomes much more comfortable and friendlier with Damon. They are known as "Daroline" by fans. Throughout the Vampire Diaries Series |-|Season 1= After being rejected by Stefan Salvatore, a drunken Caroline Forbes noticed a handsome stranger in the Mystic Grill and they exchanged smiles at each other. She saw him the next day and made her way to him but he mysteriously disappeared again. He showed up again when she least expected and she called him "cocky" to which he smiled. Later they ended up having sex but Damon showed his true colors as a vampire and bit her neck as she screamed in horror. Caroline woke the next day frightened and confused. She realized Damon had bit her. She tried to leave but he stopped her and attacked her again when she tried to fend him off with a blood-stained pillow. He later dropped her off at cheer-leading practice were she boasted to Bonnie Bennett and Elena Gilbert that she "got the other brother", meaning she got Stefan's brother. To get Bonnie to like Stefan, Elena hosted a dinner for the three of them but Caroline and Damon unexpectedly arrived. When Stefan wanted to talk to Damon alone, Damon compelled Caroline to go help Elena and Bonnie to do the dishes. Stefan objected to this, but Damon waved it aside, seeing Caroline as a something to play with. Damon later compelled her to wear a certain dress for the Founder's Party. He also got her to tell Bonnie about his past relationship with Katherine, stretching the truth saying that Stefan had tried to break Damon and Katherine up. Caroline accompanied Damon to the Founder's Party where he took her to an empty room and to find a crystal. Stefan managed to Caroline alone and spiked her drink with vervain and when Damon started to drink her blood, he was weakened and taken away to be locked up by Stefan and Zach Salvatore. Although Damon had mysteriously disappeared, Caroline hoped he'd return. A weakened Damon was able to compel her from a far distance to go to the Salvatore Boarding House and free him from his prison. Desperate for human blood, Damon attempted to kill her but was subdued by Zach whom he killed. Caroline managed to escape from him since he couldn't go into the sunlight. Damon later compelled Caroline to host a party at the Mystic Grill and get the crystal back from Bonnie Bennett to whom she had given it but when she failed to do as he wanted, he called her a shallow and useless person, driving her to drink herself drunk. Damon still had some use for Caroline and gave her a compass to track a new vampire in town who turned out to be Logan Fell who Damon had killed. Once she had done her job, Damon compelled her to forget what she had done. The next time Caroline saw Damon, he was with Elena and Stefan at the 50's Dance. Caroline jokingly asked Elena if this was a threesome but Elena had to tolerate Damon to be with Stefan: "it's not like I can kill him". Bonnie found the comment useful and Caroline, still hateful towards Damon, said she would help, but it was still a joke. Damon tried again to be civil with Bonnie but she blew him off and Caroline warned him to stay away. Later, while hanging out at a party, Caroline and Matt saw Elena with Damon and Caroline grabbed Matt's hand to make it look like she was completely over Damon. Damon wasn't bothered and left with Elena. Caroline even set up a double-date with herself, Matt, Elena and Stefan. It started off rough at the edges for her but everything improved—until the four of them entered Stefan's home to find Damon making out with Matt's mother Kelly, cutting the date short so Matt could take his mother home. Damon and Caroline hardly had any contact afterwards. While Stefan was away with Amber, a Miss Mystic Falls Contestant, Damon took his place to dance with Elena. Caroline won the competition. |-|Season 2= |-|Season 3= In The Birthday, Caroline organized Elena's birthday party at the home of Damon and Stefan. In Disturbing Behavior, Caroline rushes to save Bill from Damon who is feeding on him. Caroline forces Bill to drink her blood to heal him. Caroline beats Damon in their fight and leaves with Bill. Caroline knows Elena is attracted to Damon and is annoyed when she won't admit it. In Smells Like Teen Spirit, Damon tells Caroline that Tyler is loyal to Klaus because Klaus sired him. He tells Caroline to get a new boyfriend when she asks how to fix it. In Ghost World, Caroline and Bonnie assist with the decorations at the latest Mystic Falls community gathering. Bonnie tells Caroline about Jeremy seeing the ghosts of Vicki and Anna. Damon arrives, greeting them as "Blondie" and "Witchy." Damon tells Bonnie that when she sent Vicki back to the other side, Mason's ghost began haunting him. In All My Children, Damon came up with a plan to try and get Elena out of danger by trying to find a loophole. If one were to stab an Original, all four would fall. Caroline agrees to distract Klaus who is with Kol at the Grill. In The Murder of One, Caroline, Damon and others devise another plan to kill an original after the last plan was failure. |-|Season 4= In My Brother's Keeper, Caroline and Elena later help April pick out a dress, with Caroline and Elena agreeing that April wear the blue one. Damon enters and Caroline closes the door on Damon, but he opens it. Damon tells April to wear the red dress and Caroline objects, but Elena picks the red one along with Damon. Caroline asks her what happened when she said she clearly didn't like the red one. Elena leaves to talk to Damon, leaving Caroline confused. Later, Caroline is shown to be with Stefan, sharing a conversation on Elena and Damon. A few moments later, Caroline tells Stefan that Tyler almost has all of Klaus' hybrids unsired. Then, Caroline comes to a sudden realization. She states that it's rare, but it could happen and that it could be one of those times. Stefan catches on to what Caroline is saying - that Elena is sired to Damon. In We'll Always Have Bourbon Street, Caroline and Elena later get into an argument about Damon and Elena tells Bonnie and Caroline that she thinks she's falling in love with Damon. Caroline then blurts out that she isn't falling in love with Damon and that's she sired to him. In Bring It On, Caroline is shown at the Salvatore Boarding House because their showers are vervain-free. Damon and Stefan are talking and she enters in the conversation, Caroline thinks Elena should come back to school and Elena wants back in the cheerleading squad, Damon agrees. Caroline realizes that since Damon turned off Elena's humanity, the sire bond that connected Damon to Elena is no longer in effect. In Pictures of You, Caroline is standing around looking lonely and Damon stands next to her with his flask. She laments about how the prom sucks and this is not how she wants to finish off her senior year. He offers her an understanding glance and some booze. “Well, if anyone asks, I’ll be at the after party,” she states after taking a sip. |-|Season 5= |-|Season 6= |-|Season 7= They didn't interact much, or at all this season, but they worked together to try and save Bonnie Bennett's life from being cursed as a Supernatural Vampire Huntress. In Gods and Monsters, Caroline and Damon allied together to save Bonnie's from being a Supernatural Huntress. They successfully saved Bonnie in the end. |-|Season 8= In You Decided That I Was Worth Saving, Damon ambushes Caroline and Bonnie while they shop for wedding dresses. After Damon bleeds dry the store manager, Damon tries to attack Bonnie, due to Sybil's influence. However, Caroline was able to fend Damon off and protect Bonnie, before they could try to escape. Later on, Caroline rushes to Enzo's aid when Sybil forces Damon and Enzo to fight against each other. However, Enzo and Damon break Caroline and Stefan's necks and continue to fight each other. In An Eternity of Misery, Caroline runs into Damon with the rest of her friends when he ambushes Tyler's first attempted-funeral. After Damon threatens to kill and turn Matt into a vampire and then kill them, Caroline snaps at him to leave them alone and that they don't want Damon present. Damon responds by bringing up her time as a violent vampire without humanity, which visibly upsets Caroline as he brings up those hard times in front of her and their friends. After some arguing, Damon vamp-speeds out of there, leaving Caroline and the rest of their friends completely distraught. Later, Caroline saves Stefan from Damon when he attempts to stab Stefan with a stake. Caroline saves Stefan by shooting Damon with a vervain gun, knocking Damon unconscious. In Coming Home Was a Mistake, In The Next Time I Hurt Somebody, It Could Be You, In The Simple Intimacy of the Near Touch, Quotes ---- ---- ---- ---- Gallery |-|Season 1= 01107.jpg tumblr_m3qo6mxS2q1r20geyo1_500.jpg tumblr_m0f4wvhups1r6bowwo1_500.jpg Damonncaroline.jpg 1x04-Family_Ties_(23).jpg 1x04-Family_Ties_(25).jpg 1x04-Family_Ties_(24).jpg 1x04-Family_Ties_(22).jpg Damon_5.png Daroline-3-damon-and-caroline-19767389-500-325.jpg Normal Vampire D EP107 018.JPG Caroline-Damon_season_1x8...png Caroline-Damon_season_1x8.png Caroline-Damon_season_1x8-.png Normal_113003.jpg Normal_TVD112020.jpg Damon Dance.jpg Vampire-diaries-unpleasantville-470x312.jpg |-|Season 2= Normal_410.jpg BraveNewWorld5.jpg BraveNewWorld6.jpg BraveNewWorld8.jpg Normal_549.jpg BraveNewWorld9.jpg The-Vampire-Diaries-32.jpg Normal_044_pictonary.jpg Mas011.jpg Normal_153.jpg Caroline_and_Damon_2x5.jpg Caroline_and_Damon.._2x5.jpg Normal_391_cave.jpg Normal_111.jpg Normal_016_salvatore.jpg Mas011.jpg |-|Season 3= damon and care .jpg |-|Season 4= 3x19-03.jpg Carolinedamondrink.jpg |-|Season 5= Damon-Caroline 5x2.png Damon and Caroline 5x2.png 5x02-03.jpg Dam.png Caroline and Damon 5x12.jpg 5x20-01.jpg Tvd5x22 8.jpg Caroline and Damon 5x20.png Damon-Caroline 5x20...png Damon-Caroline 5x20.png Damon-Caroline-Stef_5x20.png Caroline,_Stefan_and_Damon_in_5x20...png Caroline,_Stefan_and_Damon_in_5x20.png En-Caro-Stefan-Damon_5x20.png Caroline-Damon-5x21.png Caroline-Damon_5x21.png Caroline-Da_5x21.png Caroline_talking_with_Damon_5x21.png Caroline.Damon.5.21.png Bjkip.jpg Fyj56.jpg 4564i.jpg 5464jiop.jpg Bcu6.jpg Ele-Dmon-Stefan-Caroline_5x22.png |-|Season 6= 6X14-86-DamonCaroline.jpg 6X14-105-CarolineLizElenaDamonStefanMatt.jpg |-|Season 7= 710-034-Damon-Bonnie-Caroline.jpg 710-035-Caroline.jpg |-|Season 8= 802-057-Damon~Caroline.png 803-020-Damon~Caroline.png 803-022~Damon-Caroline.png 807-031-Damon-Caroline.png 807-045~Damon-Caroline.png 807-046-Damon-Caroline.png 807-047-Damon~Caroline.png 807-058-Caroline~Damon.png Trivia *Damon often refers to Caroline as "Blondie", or "Vampire Barbie", "Judgy" or "Prudy Trudy" either in a sarcastic or affectionate way. *Caroline has called Damon "the vampire gigolo" *Caroline once told Damon that calling him Satan is an insult to Satan. *Damon is Caroline's sire and it comes full circle as his sire Katherine murdered Caroline to make sure she became a vampire. *Ironically, even if it was Damon's blood who turned her, it was Stefan who mentored Caroline, and he's the Salvatore she's closest to. *Caroline favors Stefan over Damon. When Elena's feelings for Damon came out, she was openly against the relationship. *They seem to have developed some sort of an "understanding" as of What Lies Beneath. *She now thinks that Damon is the good for Elena (this is possibly due to her growing romantic feelings for Stefan Salvatore). See also Category:Relationships Category:Enemy Relationship Category:Friendly Relationship Category:Romantic Relationship